


Шелковые нити, паучьи сети

by Berkeley



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berkeley/pseuds/Berkeley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Внезапное исчезновение отца вынуждает Узумаки Наруто обратится за помощью к старому другу.<br/>Примечания: В соавторстве с РЯМ. AU от канона, Саске-нукенин, OOC, обсценная лексика. Текст написан для наруто БП<br/>Все лица, так или иначе вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шелковые нити, паучьи сети

Саске не стал гадать, зачем Наруто напялил на себя дамскую сорочку, едва прикрывающую зад. Порой Узумаки мыслил излишне оригинально. Видимое ли дело, стоит посреди спальни высоченный парень в рюшах и угрюмо смотрит, он явно что-то задумал. Другой бы на месте Саске – тот же Суйгецу, например, - непременно отпустил пару-тройку замечаний, но только не Учиха.  
Теплую волну, разлившуюся от груди до паха, можно было объяснить гормонами, отсутствием нормального секса или просто тем, что это добе. Полупрозрачный шелк обнимал чужое тело, скрывал уродливый шрам на груди, собираясь на бедрах. Саске сглотнул, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, хотя из них двоих не он нарядился бабой. 

\- Опять притащил очередную мерзость? 

Поздоровались. Считай, прогресс, учитывая, как расстались два дня назад. В прошлый его визит ваза эпохи Токугава, добытая Мадарой путем запутанных интриг, секса и кровосмешения, опасно кренилась в руках добе в сторону Саске, и тот предпочел стратегическое отступление. Ценный экспонат народного творчества ему никогда не нравился, но лучше бы добе продолжил миссию любовницы Итачи по швырянию тяжелых предметов в головы Учих, чем примерял ее гардероб.

\- Твоего отца видели на границе Камня, - переходит он к делу, захлопнув за собой массивную дверь.

\- Гуляет папаша. От Воды до Камня. Раз так, чего приперся?

Оба знают ответ на этот вопрос. Саске хмыкает и поворачивает ключ в замке, небрежно кивая в сторону брошенной на ковер кучи разноцветного тряпья и торчащих из нее ножен нагамаки. 

\- Искал что-нибудь? 

\- Не искал, - поправляет его добе, дуя на отросшую челку, закрывающую хитрющие глаза. - Нашел. 

\- Я заметил. Тебе идет. Одевай чаще, - Учиха осторожно сдвигается вправо к разобранному футону, водружая на него небольшую коробку. - Оружия в этом доме нет.

\- Да ты шутник, теме, - так он и поверит. 

Учиха Итачи - один из опаснейших наемных убийц, в чьей берлоге они живут почти неделю, и не держит оружия. Ну, конечно.

\- Есть немного, - Саске не может сдержать улыбки. Она самовольно лезет наружу, изгибая уголки сурово поджатого рта. 

Наруто долго смотрит, видимо решает - разрушать временное потепление в их отношениях или нет. Учиха не дает ему времени на размышления. Стягивает с себя пропахшую потом грязную рубашку, невольно морщась от боли. Раны почти затянулись и больше не кровоточат, но сломанное ребро фонит, напоминая о Горбатом мосте. Добе, если и замечает его гримасу, то виду не подает. Ему на память от шиноби Тумана достался уродливый шрам под сердцем. Учиха ловит чужой взгляд и не сдерживается: 

\- Нравлюсь? 

Наруто лишь показывает оттопыренный средний палец. Славно поговорили.

Саске аккуратно складывает рубашку, берется за штаны. Воздух приятно холодит кожу. Хотелось бы зайти в онсен, погреться, смыть с себя дорожную пыль, но это подождет. 

\- Придурок, - выдыхает Наруто, до сих пор и не привыкший к тому, что Саске не носит нижнего белья. - Чего тебе неймется? Мало?

Лучше бы не спрашивал, идиот. Саске всегда мало. Он не успокоится, пока не увидит под собой добе растянутым настолько, чтобы можно было бы погрузить в него руку по локоть.

\- Мало, - голос у него хриплый, крылья носа хищно развеваются, и Саске видит малейшие желтые крапинки, затопившие сейчас голубую радужку. Желваки играют на лице Наруто. Он в секунде от привычного «мудак». Кадык его дергается, но Узумаки молчит. Наруто знает - все случится сегодня. Идиот еще выше вскидывает подбородок. Так он смотрит на приходящих в кабинет Хокаге крючкотворов или старейшин. Саске ненавидит этот взгляд и ненавидит себя за шантаж. Недостойно Учихи, но иначе не получается. Быть с Наруто можно лишь так. И копится кислое, разъедает изнутри. 

\- Услуга за услугу.  
Узумаки кривится, словно Саске вновь разочаровал его. Воспоминания лезут сами, затапливают, и он невольно дергает лохматой головой, прогоняя непрошенное.

 

 

Он сам его нашел. В дорогом борделе, трахающим молодого паренька с длинными, как у девчонки, волосами. Горят свечи. У Саске скользкая от пота спина. Она лоснится в неровном свете, а бедра Учихи движутся размеренно и плавно, вбивая шлюху в постель. Наруто швыряет плащ на ширму и, специально громко звякнув бутылкой, наливает теплое саке. Дешевое пойло обжигает гортань, но так лучше. Саске и не подумал слезть со шлюхи, пока не кончил. А после раскидывается перед ним, раздвинув ноги - обнаженный, с повисшим влажным членом. 

\- Сходил бы помылся, - брезгливо выдает Узумаки, отворачиваясь к зашторенному злачно-алым окну.

\- Я еще не закончил. Заплатил за целую ночь.

\- Думал тебе дают за так, - в комнате пахнет сексом, маслом и пряностями. - Как главному говнюку в деревне, - все-таки не сдерживается, а зря. Саске не простит. Это запретная тема.

\- Узумаки, я не вышвырнул тебя раньше, не заставляй меня сожалеть о своем решении, - Наруто сдерживается, сжимая кулак.  
Руки чешутся развернуться и вмазать ублюдку по надменной морде. Чтобы ломались кости и кровью обагрило кожу, только бы стереть из памяти эту комнату с ее роскошной кроватью, сытым Учихой и занавесками.

\- Отец не доехал до переговоров с Дайме Звука, - Наруто прикрывает глаза, закрывается, хотя Саске все равно его не видит. - Один из Анбу узнал среди нападавших людей Пейна. Не хочешь чисток в подлунном мире, помоги найти Хокаге.

\- Вот как? - Узумаки уверен, теме сейчас закинул ногу на ногу и, откинувшись на подушки, лапает его взглядом. - Мне нравится твоя задница, На-ру-то. Но этого недостаточно. 

\- Твои предложения? - Наруто оборачивается. Так и есть. Растекся мартовским котом на кровати, всклокоченный, с алыми пятнами на шее. Только вместо привычного взгляда - шаринган. Узумаки проваливается в красное марево, жадно глотая воздух. 

Борделя больше нет, как и комнаты. Вместо нее - влажное подземелье. Где-то капает вода. 

Каждый раз, когда он попадает в гендзюцу Саске, тот затягивает его в подвал. Память о годах с Орочимару или он чувствует себя в безопасности в подземелье? Наруто не знает ответа на этот вопрос. Он вообще ничего не знает о Саске, кроме сухих слов в отчете и цены за его голову в точках обмена, растущую с каждым годом. 

Перед глазами сложенная из серого ракушечника стена. По выпуклым камешкам сочится мутная вода, собирается в лужу на полу. В желто-свинцовом отражается криво-сколоченный крест и он, обнаженный, распятый, выставленный напоказ. Теме ответит за подобное. Веревки неприятно холодят кожу, сжимая сильнее, когда Наруто пытается пошевелить пальцами. Узумаки косится на антрацитово-черное, медленно ползущее по руке к шее, и задыхается. Они живые. 

\- Королевская кобра может прыгнуть метра на два, - вспоминается далекое, детское. Лезвие кама-яри точно прошибает плоскую головку, пройдя в опасной близости от руки Узумаки. - Осторожней, Наруто, - Итачи улыбается, тонкие пальцы сжимают древко копья с нанизанным на него тельцем убитой гадины. - Они страшно ядовиты. 

\- Они страшно ядовиты, - доносится из темноты. Наруто ненавидит змей. Ненавидит и обходит стороной. 

Саске подходит сзади, и обострившееся до предела обоняние улавливает его густой, пряный запах. 

\- И реагируют на движение. На твоем месте я бы не рыпался. 

В гендзюцу Учиха всегда выше, чем в реальности. Ладонь у него горячая, узкая, и когда она ложится на спину, Наруто прикрывает глаза. Напряжение собирается тугим комком где-то в горле, разбавленное адреналином пополам яростью. Чужие пальцы медленно скользят по позвоночнику вниз, чуть царапая.

\- Ты так напряжен, - Наруто затылком чувствует усмешку. 

Саске исследует его тело, словно ищет новые шрамы, но здесь подобное теряет смысл. На мгновение ладонь замирает под грудью, и Наруто понимает - Учиха считывает количество сердечных сокращений.  
Змеи источаются, таят белесым дымком. Какого черта, он считает его слабаком? Жалеет? Или это – очередная его блажь?  
Узумаки размыкает губы, но язык не слушается, вместо слов у него вырывается полузадушенный сип.

Темнота впереди оживает. Выталкивает из нутра знакомый силуэт. Встрепанная голова, белоснежное косоде. Клон Саске, а быть может, и настоящий Учиха, приближается не спеша, издевательски изогнув левую бровь. Кажется, его забавляет ситуация.  
Саске - позади обхватывает Наруто рукой за шею, вынуждая смотреть на второго, и небрежно кусает за ухо, притискивается ближе. Узумаки чувствует упирающийся ему в бедро напряженный член. Теме напротив не спеша стягивает рубаху. Рукава-крылья лениво скользят по телу. Одежда сброшенной кожей оседает на влажном полу. А Учиха прижимается, вдавливая Наруто в жесткое дерево.  
Тело к телу. Дыхание Саске - тростник на горьких травах, а пахнет он железом и дымом. Холодный. Словно пришел с мороза. Наруто ежится, пытаясь уйти от зябких прикосновений. Скользкий, чужой, непонятный.  
Опаляющий жаром клон сзади и ледяной – спереди. Учихи не дают вырваться. Крепко держат. Трогают везде. Их руки гуляют по телу, гладят, старательно мнут.  
Член поднимается к животу, ноет. Саске не отказывает, сжимает его в руке, оттягивая пальцем крайнюю плоть, поглаживает щель на головке. Наруто слегка раздвигает ноги, чуть приподнимается, забыв о перетянувших его веревках, и чувствует растягивающиеся в ухмылке губы, облизывающие его живот.  
Путы на ногах слабнут, щекочут кожу.  
А Учиха торопится, наращивает темп, продолжая с оттягом дрочить член. Мир расплывается в белое марево. Наруто часто дышит ртом, жадно глотает воздух, предвкушая сладкую судорогу, но кончить ему не дают. 

\- Ты уже течешь, - доносится приглушенное, и Наруто не понимает, кто из них двоих шепчет. - На-ру-то, - сухие пальцы касаются рта, давят на подбородок, но Узумаки лишь сильнее закусывает губу. Отворачивается.  
\- Значит, на сухую, - выдыхают ему в загривок. 

Учиха не нежничает. Не умеет. Кусает больно в плечо, почти до крови. Пальцы резко входят внутрь, пробираются слишком глубоко, движутся рвано, заставляя Наруто всхлипнуть. Саске вновь шипит, злится, приказывает расслабиться, но Узумаки зажимается еще больше. Его растягивают уже с двух сторон. И кажется, будто вместе с пальцами из него вытаскивают внутренности, наматывают их и вставляют заново, только сильнее и глубже, царапая истерзанный анус. Саске не щадит, заставляет выгибаться от долгой тянущей боли. Только бы не сорваться в позорный недостойный всхлип. 

Узумаки сжимает веки, проклиная и себя, и ублюдка, и его клона, и гребанное гендзюцу. Последнее больше всего. Второй Учиха дергает на себя, раздвигая коленом ноги еще больше, подхватывает под бедра и резко входит до половины. Наруто задыхается, душит в себе крик, выдыхая сиплое и похожее на " ссука", совершенно не замечая - веревок больше нет, и столба нет, вообще ничего нет.

\- Ты мой, - Саске словно бредит, пока тот другой вылизывает его шею. - Только мой. Мой... запомни, повтори...

В какую-то долю секунды они оказываются на полу. Коленки упираются в твёрдый пол, а сам Наруто распластался на Саске, который даже и не думает останавливаться, продолжая размашисто двигаться внутри.  
Учиха крепко держит за зад, растягивая ягодицы в стороны, давая больше обзора тому – второму. Наруто упирается лбом в холодное плечо, хрипит и кусает губы. Запах Саске пробирается внутрь. Горько.  
А за спиной клон Учихи наклоняется, щекочет волосами, целует голую спину и водит своим членом, размазывая смазку по коже. Наруто вздрагивает - он взвыл бы, но не может, гребанное гендзюцу держит пленником. Тот, второй, настойчиво  
разминает его.

\- Давай. Я держу, - приказывает Учиха. 

От пота слезятся глаза, он плавится, захлебывается беззвучным криком, когда к члену присоединяются пальцы.  
«Все, - бьется в голове сумасшедшее, - вдвоем, сейчас».  
Клон Саске втискивается с трудом, пропахивая толстым членом нутро. Наруто пытается уйти от новой порции боли, но Учихи не дают. Цепко держат за бедра. 

\- Всегда мечтал... - кто из них двоих стонет, непонятно. - Хотел тебя. Так... именно так.

Саске двигается медленно, помогая клону поймать ритм. Тот подстраивается не спеша, даже нежно, стараясь не причинять лишней боли. Бесполезно. Он растянут до предела и даже больше. Между ногами влажно, и течет теплое, липкое. Наруто не понимает, чьи руки сейчас дрочат его повисший член. Он - сплошная масса нервных окончаний и криков. Цепляется за плечи Саске, царапая их. И смердит в воздухе мускусом и железом. В нем слишком много Учих. Они двигаются, трутся друг о друга, увеличивая темп. А перед глазами - белое марево, треснувшее, как стекло...он прервал гендзюцо.

\- Согласен? - Саске смотрит насмешливо, потягиваясь в развороченной постели.  
Наруто дергает головой, выдыхая холодное - Да. 

 

 

\- Раз так, давай, - подначивает Узумаки. Как и Саске, он не подает вида, будто его задевает их соглашение. – Чего встал?

Учиха благодарен каждому из покойных наёмников, жадности Дайме и вовремя пропавшему Минато Намикадзе. Не окажись Наруто в столь сложной ситуации, он бы никогда не прибегнул к помощи Учихи и его талантам. А Саске никогда бы не назначил эту цену, наслаждаясь зрелищем того, как дергается лицо добе и крошится его маска, стирая дистанцию между ними. И Саске понимает сейчас одно: он пойдет на подобный шантаж снова. Вывернется наизнанку, затеет переворот и спрячет Четвертого как можно дальше, лишь бы в очередной раз добраться до желаемого. 

Желаемое скалится и упирается спиной в стенку. Учиха и не заметил, как заставил добе отступить. Нависать над ним приятно. Это дает ощущение власти. Но собственные руки позорно трясутся, и Саске упирает ладони в стену по обе стороны его лица, взяв в кольцо. Впервые за два года он так близко.  
Наруто пахнет сотней знакомых и не очень ароматов. Пряные специи в дыхании, нотки цитруса, тонкий запах сорочки и живое тепло тела. Пальцы сами скользят по чужой груди, собирая прохладный шелк в кулак. Ближе. Подтянуть его ближе. Так, чтобы покрытые сухой коркой губы оказались в одном касании. Наруто дышит ровно, сохраняя достоинство, словно не его зажали в углу. 

Их поцелуй горчит медью. Чуть позже Саске понимает, это кровоточит нижняя губа и это он разодрал ее в попытке получить больше. Учиха давит пальцами на упрямый подбородок, но добе стоит на своем.  
Колючий, такой колючий. Не потому ли так перехватывает дыхание. В голове молоточками стучит: он умрёт, точно умрёт, если Узумаки не ответит. Давай же. Хоть одно движение. Но будущий Хокаге привычно обдает холодом. 

Саске отстраняется, прикрыв глаза, и на долгом выдохе прижимается губами к влажной переносице, чувствуя, как проходит по чужому телу судорога.  
Не нравится.  
Наруто дышит через нос. Долгий вдох, а затем выдох. Не сбиваясь с ритма. Долгий вдох и выдох. Музыкальный метроном и тот бы позавидовал. Только его пальцы с сетью белых тонких шрамов больно сжали плечи Учихи. Теперь останутся следы.

\- Лицом к стене, - не командовать не получается, как не получается и задавить накатившую злобу. Не хочешь по-хорошему, будет по-плохому.

\- Что? Стыдно в глаза смотреть? - Наруто толкает его в грудь и отворачивается лицом к стене, издевательски выставив зад в пене кружев. - Ублюдок, - вот оно, все твое, бери, только без поцелуев. Деловой подход. 

Саске читает это между строк. Часть его ведется на провокацию, предлагая нагнуть и жестко выебать придурка у этой же стены, но он сдерживается и осторожно обнимает Узумаки за плечи, задевает губами золотистые волоски на шее. Единственное уязвимое место Наруто. И больше чувствует, чем видит, как мурашками покрываются руки добе. Проводит горячими ладонями вдоль напряженного тела, повторяет изгибы, добираясь до пальцев, переплетает, вынуждая упереться в стену.

Наруто хранит гробовое молчание, но ладони сжимаются в кулаки, обнажая выпуклость синих вен под золотистой кожей. Тело наливается тяжестью. И дышать тяжело. Саске мягко, почти невесомо касается его, собирает шелк на талии, скользит ниже, задевая ногтями кожу на бедрах.

Добе влажный. Влажный и горячий. И Саске ведет. До белых точек под веками.

\- Знаешь, что ты со мной делаешь?! 

Наруто и не думает реагировать. Застыл. Черт с ним. Саске целует его загривок снова, смакуя на языке вкус чужой кожи. Он больше не торопится, делая все нарочито медленно, тягуче. Скользит вдоль напряженного тела, откровенно гладит, не отказывая себе ни в чем. Сорочка мешается, но стягивать ее он не спешит, еще не время. 

\- Теме, ты или уже трахаешь или валишь на хер, - наконец, Саске узнает Наруто. 

\- Поспешность в таком деле недопустима, – Узумаки крякает от собравшегося в горле смеха и нутром чует ответную улыбку.  
Он бы стер ее с надменной рожи мудака, но тот только порадуется. Учиха жаден до его эмоций. А радовать козла еще больше Наруто не собирается. Сзади шуршит ткань и Саске опускается на колени.

\- Выебу, - обещает добе, а потом покрывает его матом – потому что Саске заносит. 

Узумаки не хочет в это верить, но чертовы органы чувств орут - прямо сейчас гребанный фетишист Учиха Саске трется о его задницу, и нет бы терся, чем положено, лицом ведь прижался. Кровь ударяет в голову, потому что даже в самых мокрых снах теме не вылизывал его как текущую девчонку через чертову тряпку.

\- Этому тебя Орочимару учил?  
Шелк приятно холодит кожу и тем горячее кажется чужой язык.

\- Заткнись и наслаждайся.

Наруто дергается, но Саске быстрее. Он фиксирует его бедра, давит сопротивление, продолжая похабно вылизывать так легкомысленно выставленный зад. От стыда Узумаки готов сдохнуть, потому что между ног влажно, и поднявшийся член сводит судорогой. Учиха не останавливается, опаляя кожу горячим дыханием. Наруто же буквально запихивает кулак в рот, лишь бы не стонать, но когда до него доносится хриплый полурык Саске, срывается. Узумаки слышит треск разрываемой ткани и стонет сам, когда шершавый язык по-хозяйски облизывает взмокшую кожу.

\- Ты на всю голову больной.  
Саске молчит. Настойчиво раздвигает тугие складки, проникает, но неглубоко. 

\- Ещё не всё, - выдыхают ему между ног, и Наруто чувствует, как его куда-то тянут.  
Обнаружить себя стоящим на коленях, обвитым руками Саске, со стекающей по яйцам слюной... Это чей-то сон, не имеющий к реальности никакого отношения. Узумаки просто упирается головой в стену, повторяя как мантру: «Не со мной, не со мной»…  
Но прижимающийся сзади Учиха осязаем, как и его пальцы, деловито разминающие вход. 

\- Потерпи, - шепчет на ухо.

Задница добе такая же упрямая, как и ее хозяин. Первый палец входит тяжело. Внутри Наруто шелково и горячо. Саске давит сильней, второй рукой обхватывая Наруто за шею, вынуждая упереться головой в плечо. Щеки Учихи давно горят, и он прижимается к взмокшему виску Узумаки.

\- Ты, - шипит добе, - мудак. Засунь себе в задницу Кусанаги. И терпи сколько влезет.

Саске тихо смеется и больно кусает за шею.  
А дальше Узумаки хочет забыть увиденное, но облизывающий пальцы Учиха навсегда отпечатается где-то в самых потаенных уголках памяти.  
\- Иначе я тебя порву, - ублюдок не должен быть нежным или заботливым.  
Он добавляет второй палец, почти вырвав из Узумаки очередной полурык. 

\- Мерзко, - и непонятно отчего злится: то ли от ловкости, с которой его растягивают, то ли от желания насадиться сильнее на пальцы. 

\- Мерзко будет, если я сделаю вот так, - Саске давит на вход головкой – твёрдой и распухшей от желания.  
Кожа неохотно подается, и Наруто кажется, будто он трещит по швам, как плохо сшитая одежда. На этот раз он быстрее Саске. Нелепо дергается вперед, и член соскальзывает, упираясь в яйца. Учиха подхватывает его под живот, тянет на себя. И как в такой отвратительной позиции может быть хорошо?

\- Так дело не пойдет, - бормочет Саске в ухо. – Идем.

Наруто просто тащат до постели. Эти несколько шагов не остаются в памяти. Только белый цвет накрахмаленных простыней и сухой холод, остужающий тело. Наруто зарывается в остро-снежное лицом, уходя от прикосновений. Их слишком много. Слишком много Саске. Учиха не дает отдышаться, наваливается сверху, тяжелый, горячий. Обволакивает и снова давит. Заполняя собой все пространство. Чужие ладони собственнически подхватывают под бедра, заставляя выгнуться и прижаться. Он каменно-твердый, и Наруто отчего-то хочется обернуться и увидеть его таким – возбужденным. Может, он бормочет это вслух, может, теме просто телепат, но он настойчиво тянет за плечи, опрокидывая на спину, и не отводит взгляда, пока Наруто старательно вглядывается в его лицо.  
Глаза у Саске чуть влажные, задумчивые – совершенно не вяжутся с нервно вздымающейся грудью и заалевшими щеками. Узумаки с каким-то детским удивлением обнаруживает свои ноги задранными на чужие бедра. По ним скользят руки Саске, обхватывают под колено, и горячий язык вырисовывает то ли восьмерку, то ли знак бесконечности под чашечкой. 

\- Наруто, - зовет его теме, и Узумаки слышит грохот стен, выстроенных когда-то.  
Высоких серых стен, где каждый камень - очередное предательство Саске. Он видит со стороны свою руку, уцепившуюся Учихе за шею. Волосы у теме жесткие – такими он их и помнит, – тонкими иголками проскальзывают меж пальцев. Наруто знает, позже на коже останется запах чужого шампуня, горького, как и все, что связывает его с Саске. Учиха застывает, задерживает дыхание, опасаясь сделать лишнее движение и спугнуть это хрупкое, невесомое между ними. Наруто не улыбается, а, просто собрав волосы в кулак, тянет к себе, и Саске подчиняется, даже не думая говниться. Покорно склоняется, нависая, и так по-дурацки, совершенно искренне, невозможно играючи, задевает носом его нос.  
Слишком близко. И не хватает слов. Наруто страшно. Страшно, потому что подмывает уткнуться в подушку и закричать. От дикого, темного понимания, все дороги ведут вот сюда, в чертову постель, к Саске.  
Теме закусывает нижнюю губу, смотрит из-под челки, ждет. Он не сделает первого шага. Сейчас не сделает. И Наруто ныряет в омут с головой. Они сталкиваются лбами, почти впечатываясь друг в друга, превращаясь в странный клубок из сплетенных тел, рук и ног. Саске рвано дышит и стонет, теперь не скрываясь. Наруто жарко и легко. Губы у Саске мягкие, теплые, жадные. Они везде. Как и длинные пальцы, обхватившие его внизу. Учиха прикрывает глаза, фыркает в сторону и касается теперь губами. 

\- Все еще мерзко? - нет, этот мудак не может без сучизма. Пережимает член у основания, презрительно выгибая бровь. - Даже если я сделаю вот так? - язык скользит вдоль крайней плоти прямо под кожу, сдвигает ее, освобождая блестящую глянцем головку и прихватывая часть зубами. 

\- Уб-людок, - выдыхает Наруто, а зубы смыкаются сильней, доставляя острое, почти на грани боли, наслаждение. - Тыы, - но Саске не останавливается, мучает.  
Облизывает подобравшиеся яички, щекочет горячим дыханием, заставляя выгибаться, как дешевую шлюху.  
Саске подхватывает его, заставляя поднять задницу. Наруто собирает простынь в кулак, обещая себе, не стонать. Но горячий язык свободно проходит внутрь, вынуждая захлебнуться низким полурычащим стоном. Учиха старательно трахает его языком, покусывая сморщенную кожицу, и похабно стонет. Его собственный стояк ноет, и мысли лишь об одном – еще немного, еще чуть-чуть, и он окажется внутри. Наруто стиснет его, пережмет, примет...

\- Давай же, - перед ним бесстыдно расставляют ноги. - Сделай. Трахни меня... трахни.  
Узумаки следит за ним из-под опущенных ресниц. И тянет внутри дурацкое, беспомощное. Он его хочет. Хочет. Хочет до одури. До пустой головы. И сводит все внутри... 

\- Заставь меня кончить.

Саске резко дергает головой. Можно. Головка осторожно касается смоченного входа, давит, протискивается глубже. Наруто там тугой. Шелковый. Теплый. И сил нет терпеть. И вновь Учиха пережимает член рукой – только бы не сорваться раньше времени, не спустить, как малолетка. Растянуть на немного, на чуть-чуть, задержаться.  
Добе не помогает, делает лишь хуже: выгибается, раскидывает ноги шире и отдается. Саске берет все. Сжимает напряженный, с проступающими венками член Узумаки. И толкается глубже. 

\- До конца, - хрипит добе. - Вставь. 

Глаза у него шалые, почерневшие, и пульсирует в глубине расширенных зрачков. Взмокший, челка прилипла ко лбу, и ползет капля по запрокинутой шее. Саске не может сдержаться. Хватает ее губами. Наруто горячий, соленый.  
Его обнимают за шею, крепко сжимают и подмахивают. Все внутри опаляется жаром. Тягучим. И Саске скользит внутрь, в горячее, тесное, срываясь в безумный ритм, больше разрывая Узумаки. Тот не сопротивляется, насаживается сам.  
Учиху трясет, дрожат руки, удерживающие бьющегося Наруто. Он утыкается в шею. Лижет, кусает, засасывает соленую кожу, только бы оставить след. След на теле. Сам не знает, зачем он отдирает пальцы добе от простыни, перехватывает и тянет вниз. Чтобы знал, каково это быть с ним, чтобы трогал, чтобы чувствовал – это он, Саске, сейчас в нем. Это его член входит в него.

\- Чувствуешь? - не сдерживается он.  
И сводит от глупого, нежного.

Учиха не умеет говорить. Ему больно даже чувствовать протянутые между ними нити. Вот они – красные с золотым, пульсируют, натягиваются, но никогда не оборвутся.  
Узумаки не должен видеть его таким. Он не имеет права знать. Как ломает каждый раз, когда они пересекаются. О тайных рейдах в Коноху, чтобы узнать, выведать, выманить.  
Как тянет нагнуть бывшего напарника и выебать жестко, чтобы стереть всех его любовниц.  
И сейчас он рычит, вдалбливаясь сильнее. Хватает Наруто под колени, закидывая ноги на плечи и въезжая до самого конца.  
Наруто - оголенный нерв под проводом. Он гладит пальцами чужой член, растягивающий анус до упора. На выходе ласкает и его, и себя, тянет обратно, скользкого и горячего.

\- В тебя.

Саске не спрашивает, он утверждает, толкаясь сразу на всё длину. Наруто подбрасывает от яростных движений, и он сам дрочит себе. На руку и живот плещется белым. Узумаки долго, красиво кончает, закатывая глаза, искусав губы до крови. Саске стискивает еще больше, пережав почти до острой боли, и Учиха с рыком кончает следом. Напряжение отступает постепенно. Уходить не хочется. Наоборот. Саске подмывает залезть внутрь Наруто, под его кожу, в кровь, чтобы остаться. Он держит его - ленивого, сытого, усталого. Светлые стрелочки волос прилипли ко лбу, щекам, и добе сейчас кажется тихим, умиротворенным, домашним. 

Учиха не говорит. Наруто чуть вздрагивает от осторожного, почти невесомого, прикосновения к лицу. Узумаки улыбается, берет задумчивого теме за подбородок и улыбается.  
Он готов поблагодарить наёмников Пейна, жадного Дайме и так вовремя пропавшего отца. Не случись этого, ему незачем было бы обращаться к Учихе.

\- Я поймал тебя, Саске.

И Учиха улыбается в ответ, выдыхая одну тайну на двоих.

\- Поймал.


End file.
